Pokemon Hero's
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: The adventure beginnings in a secret lab of team Yosho, who have created a new fire pokemon to conquer China. Will our hero's Ash, Misty, Brock, May & Max be able to save this new pokemon from her fate?


**Kasai**

21/08/13

21:30  
Tokyo Japan

"Any second now," Toshiba said as he and all the other scienists watched their creation inside a large glass tank, just waiting for her to wake up. Their creation looked like an orindary horse exept from the fire colored hair and the tattoo on her back leg that looked like an olympic torch. "China will fall to us once she is ready with our creation twice as powerful as their akita and using the D.N.A from the creature we can use their creation against them" Toshiba told them he couldn't wait to see the Chinese President's face when China surrenders to Japan. "What shall we call her?" Akira, Toshiba's assitent asked "hmm, because of her incredible fire powers. . . . Kasai." Little did they know that Kasai could hear them through the glass as she came to life.

_Voices _

The group of scientists froze once they heard the life support mechine beep, they all stared at Kasai as she opened her glowing orange anime like eyes for the first time, she stared back at the scienists.

_What are they? Where am I? Who am I?_

"Congratulions!" one of them said as he shook another's hand, "success at last"

"all we have to do now is train her," Toshiba told them putting a stop to their little celebration "but first lets test your powers Kasai."

_Eh?_

Toshiba grinned as he pressed one button on his remote control, a large metal sheet clung itself to Kasai's body sqaushing her until she couldn't take it anymore and bursted into flames. Blowing up the whole lab most of the sciencists were dying or killed during the expoldion, Toshiba was the only one that had survived as he watched Kasai through the gaint burning flames. "We wanted to creat the world's most powerful animal and we succeeded" Toshiba sighed then looked down at the photo of the Chinese akita they had used burning he picked it up carefully putting out the fire before leaving. In rage, Kasai threw another ball of fire out in the air expolding another building nearby "that's some powers you have there," Kasai turned and stared when a man walked through the thick black smoke between two large flames. His was tall, his face was as pale as skin could be, his black hair looked like it had been trimmed he was wearing black rectangle glasses and a black suit to match with was suprisingly not burnt. "I'm Yoshio, I can help you control those powers before you end up blowing up the whole of Japan" he spoke again as he talked towards her. Kasai stared at him as the flames of her mane and tail toned down as her mind calmed, "we'll be partners" he added softly trying to get her to come home with him. _Partners?_

"Trust me, we'll start in the morning you can do with some rest" he said walking towards his large van which was also black as he leaded Kasai into the back before driving away to his place. The next day the training had began, Yoshio had put Kasai against dangerous animals from rhino's to loins no matter what non of them stood a chance against Kasai. "Your very strong Kasai, now it's time to train you" Yoshio commented she froze as pieces of cold metal clinged itself onto her body like it did back at the lab, "what are you doing?" Kasai asked her orange eyes narrowing in anger "you should know Kasai, that you were created for me to take over China meaning you belong to me," Yoshio told her. Kasai looked down at the polished grey floor, _no this can not be my disteny! _

"Huh?" Yoshio stared down at Kasai just as smoke alarms began ringing without second thought he ran out of the building leaving Kasai to burn the place to dust, "Toshiba!" Yoshio yelled for his fellow sciencist "yes master" Toshiba panted after running to his boss from the lab. "Destroy Kasai," Yoshio said as though it was nothing important "what! But sir-" Toshiba protested it took him and his team years to create Kasai and now their boss wants her destroyed because she was too difficult to train. "No excusses she will be the death of Japan! She has already blown up three buildings!" Yoshio yelled pointing to the gaint fire in front of them "sir. . . Master rather than destroying her I'll send her over to Beijing, within a week the whole of China will bow down to you once Kasai ruins them," Toshiba suggested. Yoshio glanced over at Kasai through the thick black smoke, "you really think you could take her to China without getting killed?" he asked knowing that Kasai can't last a day in a building without blowing it up. "She'll be knocked out throughout the journey so it'll be fine" Toshiba told him, Yoshio took a minute to condiser this option it has taken Toshiba and his group of scientists nearly a decade to creat Kasai he didn't have the patience to wait another ten years for a new creation. "Fine we will do this your way Toshiba" he finally agreed to the offer, so early the next morning Toshiba sneaked into Kasai's stable where she was fast asleep. He was careful not to make even a smallest sound as it could frighten her and the last thing he needed was for another building to go up in flames. He pulled out his gun from the pocket of his white lab coat ready to shoot her into a deeper sleep to last the whole journey, aiming it at her shoulder then pop the arrow shaped bullet went in. "Ready," he whispered to the last other remaining scientest that survived the first expoldion.


End file.
